La poubelle à songfic !
by natsuo-chan
Summary: le titre parle pour moi... deuxième : Sasuke en a mare ! sur le chanson de metallica die, die my darling !
1. hello

Auteur : Natsuo–chan

Disclaimer : les perso de Naruto ne sont pas a moi.

Bon j'ai plusieurs trucs à dire et à demander alors prenez la peine de lire la note !

Note : c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents :-P et ne faites pas attention aux fautes ! A ce sujet je cherche un beta lecteur si vous êtes intéressé dites moi le dans une **reviews** ! Je cherche aussi une personne qui voudrait bien m'expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de ce site T-T c'est trop dur ! **reviews **aussi !

Note 2 : je vais peux être un peu expliquer ce que je vais mettre ici : ici c'est ma poubelle a songfic lol j'en ferai sur tout le monde (a peux prés ! ) Si vous en voulait une particulière (couple particulier, ou chanson spéciale) dites le moi aussi ! Ah aussi, si les parole sont en anglais je les traduis ! Alors s'il y a des erreurs dites le moi ! lol en fait je demande des **reviews **je suis discrète ?

Place a l'histoire !

Titre : hello Naruto !

Chanson : hello d'Evanescence !

Résume : Naruto fait son entrer a l'école et se trouve un ami imaginaire peux être pas si imaginaire que ça….

Salut ! Je suis naruto Usumaki ! J'ai 7 ans, l'age de raison comme dit Iruka-sensei ! J'adore mon sensei : il est toujours très gentil avec moi et m'emmène manger de ramen ! J'adore les ramen ! C'est mon plat préféré dommage qu'on n'en mange pas à la cantine de l'école, au moins il y aurait un moment heureux dans la journée ! Oh !je vous est pas dit : quand on a 7 ans on va a l'école pour apprendre a devenir un Ninja ! Moi ça fait un mois que j'ai commencé et … je penser pas du tout que c'était si dur de s'intégré ! Tous le monde se connait et moi j'arrive comme un cheveux dans un bol de ramen ! Moi a qui il tardé d'aller a l'école pour me faire des amis ! C'est pas gagner … je dirais même que c'est perdu ! Les enfant … il se comporte comme les adulte ! Ils me fuient … ils disent que je ressemble a un gros chat sauvage… c'est stupide ! Tout ça a cause de mes taches de naissance … oui, c'est des sorte de trais que j'ai sur les joue, trois sur chaque…d'accord ça ressemble à des moustaches !mais c'est pas une raison ! Kiba ressemble à un chien et tout le monde lui parle ! Hé, à force de te parler je vais arriver en retard ! C'est déjà la deuxième sonnerie ! Iruka-sensei ne va pas être contant !

**Playground school bell rings again / Dans la cour de recréation la sonnerie retentit à nouveau**

Il fait pas beau aujourd'hui, comme hier ! Peux être que l'entraînement au lancer de kunaï va être annulé ?

**Rain clouds come to play again / Les nuages menaçants viennent à nouveau jouer**

Le tonnerre gronde, ça me rappelle mon premier jour : en sortent de la classe, j'étais le denier a partit j'avais mi du temps a ranger mes cahier, j'ai entendu des pleurs … je me suis dirigé vers le bruit et la, j'ai vu Sakura ! C'est une fille de ma classe mais je t'en ai déjà parlé ? C'est elle qui pleuré, elle était assise sur la balançoire et deux fille lui parler. Elles n'étaient pas gentilles ! Elles se moquaient de Sakura ! j'ai pas réfléchi … je me suis placer devant elle et j'ai grogné ! Elles ont dit à tout le monde j'était sauvage … c'est pas vrai ! Je voulais juste l'aider … Sakura a eu peur aussi … elle ne me parle plus …et maintenant quand je passe devant elle j'ai peur de respiré …

**Has no one told you he's not breathing / Personne ne t'a dis qu'il ne respirait pas ?**

Heureusement que tu es la, j'ai quelqu'un a qui parler…

**Hello, I'm you mind giving you someone to talk to / Salut, je suis ton esprit t'offrant quelqu'un a qui parler**

Je suis heureux de te dire « salut ! » le matin !

**Hello / Salut**

Des fois je souris, ils pensent que je suis de bonne humeur …

**If i smile and don't belive / Si je souris, ne crois pas **

Mais c'est pas çà ! Il m'arrive de penser que je rêve, qu'Iruka-sensei va bientôt me réveiller et dire « Naruto ! Tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école ! Dépêche toi ! »

**Soon I know i'll wake from this dream / Je sais que je vais me réveiller bientôt de ce rêve**

Des fois, il me demande si quelque chose ne va pas mais c'est pas la peine de m'aider je vais bien

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken / N'essaye pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas cassé**

Tant que tu es là pour me dire « bonjour » le matin, tout va bien !

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide / Salut, je suis le mensonge qui vit pour toi pour que tu puisses te cacher**

S'il te plait, empêche moi de pleuré !

**Don't cry / Ne pleure pas**

Dis, si je me pince je vais me réveillé ?

**Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping / Soudain, je sais que je ne dors pas**

Tu es un rêve toi ? Répond moi !

**Hello, I'm still here / Salut, je suis toujours là **

Alors qui est tu ? Qui est tu !

**All that's left of yesterday / C'est tout ce qui reste de hier**

Répond moi kyubi-kun …

Alors comment vous trouver ? J'en ai une deuxième prête !

A vous de voir si je la met rapidement ou pas ...

**reviews !**


	2. die, die, my darling

Auteur : Natsuo-chan

Disclaimer : les perso de naruto ne sont pas a moi heureusement pour eux !

Titre : die, die, sakura !

Chanson : die, die, my darling ! de metallica !

Résume : Sasuke en a mare !

Sakura marchait gaiement vers le magasin de fleur que tiennent les parant d'Ino, elle était radieuse. Sasuke était revenu le mois dernier, il était vraiment là et il n'aller plus partir, il le lui avait promis. Il lui avait promis beaucoup de chose ce jour là : promis de ne plus partit et il l'avait même prise dans ses bras pour lui promettre qu'il l'aimerait toujours et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais. Sakura soupira de bonheur à ce souvenir qui était pour elle le plus beau de sa vie. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant l'entrer, le parfum de fleurs envahi ses narines et son sourire redoubla. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke sortait de l'hôpital, elle allait donc lui offrir des fleurs ! Tout en pensant aux balades qu'elle allait faire bientôt aux bras de son petit ami, elle choisit un bouquet de rose rouge, le paya et sortit. Elle inspira l'air frais quelque seconde et se mit à courir brusquement en éclatant de rire. Elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Sakuke, il était déjà prés assit sur son lit :

- Bonjour Sakura !

- Bonjour Sasuke !

Il se leva et lui embrassa la joue. Puis il vit le bouquet un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvre. Il en pris délicatement une et la plaça dans ses cheveux.

- Merci…

Sa main glissa le long de son bras pour arriver à son extrémité et entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille.

- on y va ?

- oui !

Ils marchaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes, les mains toujours liées, lorsque Sasuke s'arrêta prétextant une douleur. Il lâchât sa main, elle s'approcha inquiète, bâtit une fois ses paupières et vit un éclair noir passé devant ses yeux.

- sas…

Une douleur lui transperça le ventre, elle tombât en arrière…

**Die, die, die my Darling / Meurs, meurs, meurs ma Chérie**

**Don't utter a single word / Ne prononce pas un mot**

Il l'avait arrêté. Seul le silence est importent, les mot sont inutile…futile ?

**Die, die, die my Darling / Meurs, meurs, meurs ma Chérie**

**Just shut your pretty eyes / Ferme juste tes jolis yeux**

Elle fermât ses yeux, il se foutait qu'elle ne les ouvre plus. Il les reverrait…

**I'll be seeing you again / Je te verrai encore**

Après tout…

**I'll be seeing you in Hell / Je te verrai en Enfer**

Tout les shinobi se retrouvent en enfer.

Son attention revint sur ses yeux, de petites larmes coulées à leurs extrémités. Il sourit.

Il s'accroupît et sécha ses larmes mais…

Elles continuent a coulé…

**Don't cry to me oh Baby / Ne pleure pas pour moi oh Bébé**

Il la voyait déjà sur son drap blanc dans sa robe noire…

**Your future's in an oblong box / Ton futur est dans une boîte oblongue (1)**

Son futur est décidé, elle en a de la chance !

Mais elles continuent a coulé…

**Don't cry to me oh Baby / Ne pleure pas pour moi oh Bébé**

**Should have seen it a-coming on / Devrait-elle avoir vu une revenante ?**

Il sourit… pourrait-t-elle le hanté ?

Pas si elles continuent a coulé…

**Don't cry to me oh Baby / Ne pleure pas pour moi oh Bébé**

Oh tu fait un effort tu essai de bougeai…

**I don't know it was in your power / Je ne savais pas que c'était en ton pouvoir**

Tu arrêtes… pourquoi ? Tu as mal ? Non… tu as compris que se n'était pas la peine !

Alors pourquoi continuent-elles a coulé ?

**Don't cry to me oh Baby / Ne pleure pas pour moi oh Bébé**

Tu crois que je suis innocent que c'était toi ou moi ?

**Dead-end girl for a dead-end guy / La Mort d'une fille pour la Mort d'un gars**

Tu te trompes !

Qu'elles arrêtent de couler !

**Don't cry to me oh Baby / Ne pleure pas pour moi oh Bébé**

Tu es vraiment pale…

**And now your life drains on that floor / Et maintenant ta Vie s'assèche sur ce sol**

Tu vas mourir…

Alors arrête de pleurniché tu m'énerve !

**Don't cry to me oh Baby / Ne pleure pas pour moi oh Bébé**

Il se releva soudainement et donna un coup de pied dans les cotes de la pleurnicheuse.

**Die, die, die my Darling / Meurs, meurs, meurs ma Chérie**

Elle ne parlât pas…

**Don't utter a single word / Ne prononce pas un mot**

Tant mieux, pas de mot inutile !

Il lui donna un autre coup.

**Die, die, die my Darling / Meurs, meurs, meurs ma Chérie**

Sa bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc, il eu peur un instant qu'elle dise quelque chose mais il ne se passa rien.

Il se baissa une dernière fois, regarda ses yeux fermé puis posa deux doigt sur sont menton…

**Just shut your pretty mouth / Ferme juste ta jolie bouche**

Il allait la revoir…

**I'll be seeing you again / Je te verrai encore**

Mais il sera sans doute le dernier de ces amis à la rejoindre.

**I'll be seeing you... In Hell / Je te verrai... En Enfer !**

Il se releva pour la deuxième fois et lui donna un autre coup, plus violant…

**Die die die / Meurs meurs meurs**

Une autre…

**Die die die / Meurs meurs meurs**

Encore…

**Die die die / Meurs meurs meurs**

Il la criblait de coup à présent…

**She's die / elle est morte**

Il s'arrêta tout était silencieux. Il sourit en la regardant de haut, toutes les roses étaient étalées autour d'elle imbibé de sang. Son maître aurait que c'était de l'art…

Il ramassa la dernière fleur encore intacte, la jeta sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et partit. Maintenant plus personne ne lui chercherait des excuses…

(1) : boîte Oblongue : boîte plus longue que large en gros c'est un cercueil.

petite note : j'écris mes fic avec ... hum... certains sou-entendus (on va dire ça ... ) j'aimerai savoir si on les vois bien! si vous les voyez je vous félicite : vous êtes plus fort que ma prof de français de l'année dernière ! lol A bientôt !


End file.
